There for me
by Clea Person
Summary: While teaching the soviet ways to Yao, Ivan is surprised by a revelation of his true feelings.


Title: There for me  
>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Ivan Braginski x Wang Yao (RussiaxChina)<br>Rating:  
>Warnings:<br>Notes: Music inspiration in the music: There for me, by Josh Groban and Sarah Brightman  
>Summary: While teaching the soviet ways to Yao, Ivan is surprised by a revelation of his true feelings.<p>

There for me

It was another day at soviet's house, and once again another inspirational class of the red book had given to the Asian man a bigger vision of a brighter future as a communist nation. Everything was so perfect when Ivan, all of his words were heavenly and all of his ideas were bright… actually Yao was even starting to have a bit of an attraction for Ivan, specially considering that the Russian had revealed his feelings for him, and still everyday, he would smother Yao with gifts, affection and all of the things he thought he lost together with all of his siblings.

His siblings, actually they were the cause of his sadness, everyday his mind would run to them again, to fading memories, pictures getting yellow with time. Lies, where all those feelings lies? Was everything they went through nothing more than just…nothing? It meant nothing for each and one of them? Hong was lost and gone still in the hands of Arthur, Mei was currently living with Kiku…. yes Kiku… Even though Yao shared his love equally with all of his siblings Kiku was a different story. Kiku had always grown to be a respectful boy, very smart, quick learner, Yao had never come it… he would have never guessed that someone he loved to dearly would have hurt him, breaking the ties and everything between them, leaving Yao almost dead… that couldn't be the boy he raised, or maybe Yao always closed his eyes to what Kiku really was, ignoring everything, making him rebel… just like Mei… he had lost them because he loved them so much, that that same loved had blinded him keeping his siblings prisoners and not loving ones… what had he done?

On that day, Ivan had noticed that Yao wasn't himself, he was sad, sadder then normally he would be. There were days when Ivan would notice how sad Yao would be, the Russian would try to cheer him up in some way, but that day, he was really sad, he could see through the Asian's eyes, no fire passion and will to learn and live, he was distant, lost in his thoughts.  
>"I think I'll stop the lesson for today." The Russian said as he set down the red book over the table in front of them, the sound of the book being set down on the table woke up the little Chinese man that was until then lost on his thoughts about his lost family. "S-Soviet… I-I'm sorry I really didn't listen to your words today… can you excuse me for a moment?" Just when Ivan was about to ask the other what was making him so visible sad, Yao pulled himself up from his place, running outside. Soon it would be dark, where could possibly Yao go? Each new chance Ivan would have to tell Yao how much he was important, was pulled away, any chances for both of them to be together were almost didn't exist. Could it be that what was making Yao sad now was the same to make him sad all the other times? Very often when Yao "accidentally" got drunk, he would mumble a whole lot about how he hated Kiku, how he put him through so much pain and misery, how he never actually thanked Yao for taking care of him… and then Yao would fall in the Russian's arms and cry, he would cry so much that his coat would get wet from keeping all the precious tears. This was hard for Ivan to see, he couldn't understand what was so special about Kiku to actually make Yao cry like that, to make him as sad as he was now. Ivan would always be there for Yao, actually he loved the other too much, way too much, he saved his life out of pure love, there was no other interest, of course he wanted to reach inside Yao's heart, but it seemed so impossible, more so when the asian would pull away and live on the memories of his past.<p>

Getting up from his seat, Ivan walked toward the grand window, the sound of his boots echoing on the empty room. He gaze outside, the sun was starting to set, an orange color marking the skies and a long fading cloud almost marking a path across the orange, then he heard something and looked down on the window, Yao was running away, toward the gate, whatever got to him this time it was really bothering him, for a moment the Russian wondered if it was better to leave him alone or follow him, but he knew, if he wanted to prove his love for Yao, he would have to be there for him, always.

Yao had find a big tree on his path, it looked old, old like he was feeling now, used and unwanted, lonely, really just like that tree. "Well… maybe we should keep each other company…" As he sat down next to it, he leaned against, looking right toward the setting sun. "Ah!" Suddenly he remembered he had left Ivan alone without any warnings, without any word, he just vanished away, drowning on his bitterness. What had he done, the only person that seems to care for him, and he just ditched him and the class so… roughly. Maybe Ivan didn't actually care that much either though, he didn't stop him, he didn't scream Yao's name, he didn't do anything… What was he doing? Drowning every day in the old memories in the old thoughts of his family laughing and having fun. Just what was he doing? Everyday depressing over the lost siblings that didn't care for him…why would he care? He wasn't able to contain anymore inside, he just cried, no one was around to watch him embarrass himself with shameful tears, so he just cried and cried. Why couldn't they go back to what they used to be? Why did he had to fight his little brother…?

"You owe me a lesson~" A cherish voice creped from behind of him, making his little body jump in startle. "Wh-What?" Has Yao turned his head to see where the sound was coming from, he saw Ivan, smiling down at him. No, not Ivan, not now! He couldn't let the Russian watch him in that condition! Yao hid his face immediately, using the sleeves to wipe his tears, stuttering between his words. "S-soviet! What are you—ah I'm s-sorry I left like th-that I just …I'm—" But before he could finish, large arms wrapped around his shoulders, heavy body sitting down next to his. "The sun is setting, it's pretty~" Yao blushed, he couldn't help but blush, he knew about the Russian's feelings for him and every time they were close just like that, his heart would beat so fast, and all of his problems would go away. "Yes… it is… " He replied almost mumbling.

Everything around them was perfect, the dry grass under them, making the seats comfortable, the sun setting painting the sky in beautiful colors, and the cold arms around him, so protective and so good. "You know… I'll always be here for you, always… no matter what, because you know Yao, we're comrades, and comrades don't abandon each others. " Ivan whispered very calmly against the other's ear, lovingly with his eyes closed. "I love you… you know that too…" Yao stiffen a little in his arms, he wasn't ready to welcome someone so suddenly in his heart, but he… he was so sure that he was falling for the Russian… wasn't it too soon for that? "I… thank you Soviet…" Yao mumbled, in deep red blush. "Ivan, I told you already, call me Ivan…Family is very important… and that's why you're with me right now… you're learning all you can from me, to bond them together with you once again… just remember that I'll be here for you always." The hold around Yao was tighter now, both of them could feel each other's heart beat now, it was like a harmonious song.

"Ivan… I…Thank you…thank you so much I can't express my gratitude enough… you…make me truly happy… the time I've been with you…" He looked away, trying to hide his blush.  
>"I'll wait… until the day you're ready to have me in your heart…"<br>"You are…you are in my heart already… you fool…" Yao hid himself in Ivan's arms, feeling safe and loved; words were lost in the loving moment, while they watched the sun go down. Yao was there for Ivan, and Ivan was there for Yao, and it would be like that for a long time now.


End file.
